The Raven
by shadowblazex22
Summary: This is a story about the life of an ANBU. He has chosen the name Raven after his older brother to continue his legacy. He now sets off to prove his self in the ninja world and to continue on the legacy of his clan and brother. His name is Jiro Nozuki and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Raven**

Hey guys, Shadowblaze here with my first installment of the Naruto Fanfic, The Raven. It's my first fic so please forgive me for any mistakes and please leave them for me in the comments. Without further ado let's begin our story. NOTE: I do not own Naruto for if I did there would be character creation in Naruto games.

Prologue: Rebirth and New Beginnings"

Our story beginnings on the night of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. However we shall not focus on the actual battle but instead on the events happening in the backgrounds of the battle. Loud roaring could be heard as the Kyuubi rampaged through the village. "Damn!" thought Jiro as the badly injured ANBU in his arms lost blood." Hold on Sato we're almost there you're going to make it." Said; Jiro.

Things had taken a turn for the worst for the new ANBU in training. Today was the day he was supposed to find his animal mask to mark him as an official ANBU of konoha. However the Kyuubi had attacked the village before he could make his decision. Since he was still a minor at the age of 16 he was tasked with evacuating the villagers to a safe zone. However, while searching for injured villagers he stumbled upon his older brother Sato. Sato was a veteran Anbu captain and the one who suggested he join Anbu.

His brother was well known and feared throughout the village for his intellect and skill. He was known as Konoha's Famous Blaze Raven because of his tactics and durability. That, along with his Anbu mask, a raven, hence the title contributed to his name.. However the status he was in begged to differ. His ANBU uniform was torn and bloodied and he also had a large impalement wound in his chest and was missing his left arm. Acting on instinct Jiro picked up his brother and went in search of the nearest hospital.

This was nearly an hour ago and he still hasn't come across a hospital thanks to the fox. "At the rate we're going he's not going to make It." thinks Jiro. All of a sudden he hears a low grumble from his brother. "Jiro, put me down and get out of here." Said Sato "I can't your all that I got left, I'm not going to leave you to die." Says Jiro "No, younger brother it's already too late for me." "That last blow I took from the Kyuubi did a number on me: I can already feel it taking its toll on my body." Said Sato "But- "No, buts!" yelled Sato.

"Please set me down so I can go out in peace."Jiro nods hesitantly, and then sets his brother down at nearby tree. "Jiro before I go*Sato coughs up blood* I want to pass something on to you.* a scroll appears in Sato's remaining hand* "In here lies the secrets to our families bloodline that allows us to master the Kekkai Genkai the Blaze Release." "Along with it are a few techniques and kenjutsus I developed." "Oh, and here I was hoping to give this to you after you became an Anbu but better late than never eh bro."says Sato as he hands Jiro an egg. "It's a raven egg I found while in the whirlpool county, his name is Nero, and I'm sure he'll make a great partner for you." Said Sato *tears start to well up in Jiro's eyes* "Thanks brother I swear I'll take care of him." Says Jiro

"Heh that's good know."*Sato wipes the tears off of Jiro's face leaving a few hints of blood.* "Hehe, It was good spending my last moments with you younger brother; I just wish I could've been with you a little longer."says Sato as he dies from his wounds. The pain Jiro was feeling drom the loss from the loss of his older brother was immense. He looked up to Sato as not only a brother but a father figure as well. Ever since their parents died Sato was there for Jiro through thick and thin. From his days as genin to his initiation as an Anbu, Sato was always at his side. But now with his brother dead Jiro felt hollow, as if a piece of him was missing.

However he thought of the items his brother had left him. Sato had given Jiro everything he needed to propel his career as a shinobi. Jiro wouldn't let this go to waste. He attached the scroll to his waist and put Nero in a safe place in one of his many ninja pouches. Before he left, Jiro removed his brother's Raven mask and katana. He knew this was against ANBU regulations, but Jiro wasn't gonna let his brother's legacy fade away like many others. Jiro attached his brother's blade to his back and donned Sato's Raven mask. "Thank you Sato" said Jiro, as he walked away in the darkness on his way back to the ongoing destruction ahead of him.

As the moon shone it could be seen that on Sato's face was a small smirk signifying Sato's last moments of happiness as he passed. However hidden in the rubble was a cloaked figure waiting for his opportunity as he went to Sato's body and received a sample of genetic material. "Perfect." Said the cloaked figure as he turned into a giant snake and slithered away.

Elsewhere

Squirrel and Pinku Neko were having a hard time keeping their newly erected defenses stable with the Nine Tails rampaging around the village. While many other ANBU teams were tasked with engaging the nine tails or helping with the wounded; they got the task of civilian defense and evacuation. Which to say the least proved to be more difficult than it sounded.

The Nine-Tails had been constantly bombarding them with attacks and debris. As if to add to this ongoing shitlist their captain, Hyena, was M.I.A. "Where the hell is Hyena when we need him the most! Said Squirrel, Piku Neko could only nod in agreement as they prepared for another assault by the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile

A battle could be seen going between on between two Konoha Nin. One was garbed in the traditional Anbu gear, which consisted of a dark grey vest,, Black shinobi pants with bandages on the right leg, Anbu gauntlets and sandals, and lastly a purple Hyena mask. The other shinobi was clad in a green Chunnnin vest, blue shinobi pants, black ninja sandals, a bluemesh shirt with the Uchiha fan on the sides, and a blue Konoha Forehead protector.

" Why Koga, why won't' you join your clan in reclaiming its former glory from this accursed village" said the shinobi, sharigan blazing, to the Hyena masked ANBU. "I thought I told you already Ryoya." Said Koga,."My loyalties lie with the village and the village only brother." Said Koga as he assaulted his brother armed with a single kunai. So far the battle had taken a turn for the worse Ryoya with him starting to tire from his younger brother's onslaught of attacks, but he was too blinded by his pride to notice this.

Koga came at Ryoya with a strike aimed for his throat only for Ryoya to block it."Ha brother is this all you have you'll never defeat me with these attacks. Said Ryoya in a boastful tone. Koga only replied with a hearty chuckle. "No ryoya it is you that shall fall tonight." Said Koga. It was at that moment Ryoya noticed his mistake. By blocking Koga's attack he left his self-open for attack. Ryoya knew he had not the strength nor speed to counter what was to come. "Raiton Style: Shock Paralysis" shouted Koga as he gathered lightening chakra to his arm and touched one of Ryoya's nerve clusters.

The force in the jolt was enough to paralyze Ryoya's entire body and leaving him frozen like a statue. It was at this moment that panic started to seep into Ryoya as he thought about his brother's sadistic nature. "Please brother spare me, I promise I'll leave the coup and tell everything I know about the plans. Cried Ryoya, as Koga took a menacing step towards Ryoya and reached for his eyes.

"No Koga please not my eyes NO,NO,NO AHHHHHHH!"Yelled Ryoya in pain as Koga plucked both his eyes out of the sockets. Ryoya's world was now one full of darkness and pain. However his ears were still functional as he could hear his brother's words to him." Ah Ryoya it's too late for that. You made your choice and as you know the punishments for treason and conspiracy against the village is…. Death." Said Koga with a sadistic tone that could make Orochimaru piss in his pants.

"Raiton Style: Lightening Hyena" shouted Koga. The last thing Ryoya heard during his last moments was the unnerving laughter of a Hyena as it decended on him. "Now, I have everything I need to achieve the full potential of my sharigan and serve the village" said Koga as his sharigan evolved into a Makengynyo Sharigan in the shape of curved and pointed cross. And with that Koga made his way back to the village with his newly acquired eyes in a safe place in his ninja pouch to assist his comrades.

So umm, what do you guys think of my first fic. I know it probably isn't much but hey this is my first time to doing so cut me some slack. However, constructive criticism is accepted. Don't forget to Rate and Review BTW. See Ya next time, Shadowblaze out PEACE! P.S I'll explain Jiro's Kekkai Genkai next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the official first chapter. Before I begin I would like to give thanks to ManiacMily and Mrgoodytwoshoes for pointing out the multiple errors in my prologue. Also, I'd like to thank sc13an for being my beta. Now let's begin. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1: The Reassignment

Five years after Nine-Tails attacked

The amount of anger that Jiro Nozuki was feeling at this moment was on par with that of the Nine-Tails. He was on his way to receive information on his new team. As Jiro walked the reason for his anger came back to him. "That damned mission." thought Jiro. "That damned forsaken mission." said Jiro in his head. A simple search and rescue turned bad.

*FLASHBACK START.*

Anbu Team 5 had been tasked with the retrieval of a captured Leaf Chunin by the name of Hien. Hien had been captured by a group of Iwa nin and was being taken back to Iwagakure for interrogation. This was listed as a simple B-ranked mission since the nin were Chunin level. When the team neared the area the Chunin where located in, Jiro had Nero fly and scout out the area. A few minutes later Nero returned to his perch on Jiro's shoulder and squawked out his report.

"What did Nero see?" said Badger, leader of Team 5. ' Five Iwa nin, two keeping watch in the trees, and three on the ground. Our target is being kept tied to a tree being guarded by the three on the ground." said Jiro. "Alright, Ox, Monkey you two take the ones in the trees. Raven, Hippo you two are with me. We'll all take out our targets when I give the command." Said Badger.

With that each member got to their designated position. "Now." said Badger in a hushed tone. With the command given the members of Team 5 each took out their targets. Ox and Monkey both decapitated their targets making the cuts as clean as possible. Badger, Raven and Hippo each stabbed their targets in the heart, killing them instantly.

As the last enemy fell Hippo went to untie the captured Chunin. But as he got closer he noticed something was wrong. Upon closer examination he found Hien dead. " Commander the target is-" Hippo never got to finish that sentence as he was blown to nothing by an attack from underground. A sense of dread began to fill Badger as he realized the only nin capable of doing that.

"Explosion Corps everyone stay on your guard!" yelled Badger. As if on cue the corps member who killed Hippo, emerged from his hiding spot from beneath the earth. Soon four other members of the Explosion Corps revealed themselves. "Shit, this is bad." thought Jiro. Seeing the emerging enemy nin Ox and Monkey left their positions in the trees and joined Badger and Raven.

"Stay on your guard and don't combat them in Taijutsu. Ninjutus and Kenjutsu only, I don't feel safe enganging these guys in hand-to-hand combat. "Understood." Said the others unanimously. As the remaining Team 5 members got in their stances for battle, eight Iwa nin emerged from behind the Explosion Corps. " Team 5 prepare yourselves." said Badger as he surveyed the goup of ninja in front of them.

The explosion corps struck first, the member with green eyes and a Mohawk charged at Monkey. Monkey stood patiently waiting for the enemy nin to close in. Ready for the kill the nin tried to hit Monkey with an explosive fist. Monkey sidestepped the incoming attack and swung his Tanto in a bisecting maneuver. However, the Corps member substituted himself with a log at the last moment. The enemy Nin then rebounded off a tree and propelled towards Monkey.

"Got ya." said Monkey. He had turned towards the incoming Nin and quickly ran through a set of handseals. "Water Style: One-Thousand Water Needles!" yelled Monkey as he put his hand on the ground as a geyser of water came out of it turning into one thousand senbon like projectiles heading towards the Nin. The Iwa nin didn't even get a chance to dodge as his body was riddle with thousands of water needles.

His body fell to the ground with a large thump as Monkey faced the rest of the Iwagakure ambush force. Three of the Iwa nin decided to attack Monkey as he was turning to face them. " Fire style: Fire Wall!" shouted Badger as he exhaled a plume of flames that formed into a wall in front of Monkey. Seeing this the the Iwa shinobi stopped in mid leap all except for one. This shinobi wasn't able to stop in time and ran head first into the wall his body slowly burning to a crisp.

"Thanks for the assist captain." said Monkey as he joined the others. Badger only nodded in acknowledgment as he looked Jiro. "You know what to do buddy." said Jiro as he patted Nero. The Raven then flew off the Anbu's shoulder and towards the wall of flames in a spinning motion. This spinning made a tornado of wind around the Raven as it went through the wall. The tornado then picked up the flames becoming a raging wind inferno heading towards the Iwa shinobi.

Three of the opposing shinobi were caught in the raging inferno and their body fell to the floor lifeless and burning. "That's five of them dead so far we're at a good start but be careful and watch for any tricks." said Badger. As he said that Ox had went to engage a lone member of the Explosion Corps. They seemed evenly match with each other not taking a single hit from the other. However, the explosion corps member gained an upper hand with a leg sweep that tripped Ox. As Ox fell the explosion corps member prepared for the final blow with an explosive fist going for Ox face. However, before the attack could hit home Jiro, came and dropped kicked the nin sending him flying into a tree.

The nin then got up his face full of anger and irritation. He then charged at Ox and Jiro with both fist ready to end them with an explosive finisher. However, both Anbu jumped away from the charging nin and brandished kunai with explosive. They then threw them at the exposed back of the Explosion Corps member. Both kunai had hit their mark making the Nin yell in pain. "NOOOOOOOOO!" said the nin as both kunai detonated turning him into a mess of blood and gore.

Their victory over the Iwa nin was short lived as a large spike made of earth impaled Ox through his chest. All he could do as he died was look at the piece of rock lodged in his chest before his body gave out and hit the ground. When Jiro looked for Ox's killer he saw that the murder had just been dispatched by a bloodied and injured Monkey.

The lower half of Monkey's left arm was gone and he had multiple kunai sticking out his back. The upper portion of his mask had also been broken revealing the eyes of a veteran aiming for one last kill. Right now Monkey was engaging the last remaining Iwa nin and a member of the Explosion Corps that Jiro recognized as a A-classed Nin named Setzuko with his Tanto.

Jiro could see that Monkey was having a difficult time fighting both of them with his one arm. Sadly, as Jiro went to help Monkey he realized it was already over. While Monkey was busy blocking an attack from the Iwa nin, Setzuko prepared a killing blow aimed for Monkey's defenseless side. By the time Monkey realized what was happening it was already too late as the blow struck home. The attack made contact and Monkey was blown to oblivion.

"Damnit.!First Hippo. then Ox and now Monkey. This has to end now I cant lose Badger. I have no choice. It's now or never." thought Jiro as he raised his left arm towards the direction of Setzuko and the Iwa nin. He then opened his hand." Blaze Release: Great Blaze Inferno." said Jiro erupting as a geyser of black flames erupted from beneath Setzuko and his comrade. The flames consumed the pair of nin leaving nothing behind.

Jiro then moved his arm towards the direction of the remaining Iwa shinobi that were making their towards an injured Badger. The shinobi never saw it coming as they were bathed in the blaze and burnt to nothing. Jiro then closed his hand causing the flames to dissipate and kneeled on the ground panting heavily. Soon enough Badger appeared near him, bruised and battered, but still living.

Badger then put his hand on Jiro's shoulder as Nero returned to his perch. However, there rest was short-lived as a larger group of Iwa shinobi approached them. "Damn there's too many of them for both of us to fight, in addition to that we're both exhausted from the last fight." thought Badger as he looked at Jiro and Nero. "One of us has to make it out of here and I don't think I'll be able to make it back, Jiro I want you to leave and report to the village what happened today." said Badger

"But captain we can both make it. We can distract them and hide. You're still alive Badger you'll be able to make it." said Jiro "No Jiro, I'm already dead, I'm just trying to see how many of these bastards I can take with me to the afterlife." said Badger as he tossed Jiro a solider pill. "You know what to do now GO!" shouted Badger.

Hesitantly Jiro ate the pill and leaped back towards the village. As he jumped from tree to tree Jiro, took one last look at his dying captain. "Fire Style: Great Fire Detonation!" shouted Badger as his body swelled then exploded in a plume of flames. The entire area and all those in it were caught in the blast. Luckily, Jiro was able to make it out in time. "Rest in piece my comrades." said Jiro as he made his long trek back to the village.

*FLASHBACK END*

Jiro was now in front of the Hokage's office and soon opened the door and walked in.

*HOKAGES POV minutes before Jiro enters.*

"Such a terrible loss." thought the 3rd as he went over the report from the surviving member of Anbu Team 5. The hokage then takes a drag of his pipe as he then takes out the files on Jiro Nozuki. " Hmm yes I remember this one, he's Sato younger brother." thought the hokage as he read Jiro's profile. "Ah yes the Nozuki clan, they had the ability to generate flames on par with those of the Uchiha clan who have the MangekyōSharigan by combining their chakra with the heat around them to create these flames. They then would be able to control the movement of the flames much like the Nara's can control their shadows.

As he the hokage continued to read over the profile he heard the sound of the door opening and looked to see Jiro, also known as Raven, when in his Anbu attire. "Ah yes Raven good to see you. The loss of your team saddens me but at least you were able to get away. But due to you being the lone survivor I must assign you to a new team." said Hiruzen.

"The only team with an open spot is Hyena's squad, Team 14. You are to report to your new squad barracks first thing tomorrow morning. Understood?" said Hiruzen. "Hai hokage-sama." said Jiro. "Good you are now dismissed." said Hiruzen. With that Jiro shunshinned away in a swirl of leaves to return home and await the next day.

**Well that's the 1st chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Rate and review, Im outta here. Peace!**


End file.
